1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for acquiring a signal to noise ratio (SNR) gain and a diversity gain using one or more antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in a wireless network technology a usage area of a sensor network has been extended. A technology related to the sensor network and a related market has also been extended. A usage area of a wireless sensor network may include various environments such as home security, medical fields, mobile health care, monitoring of a chemical and biological abnormality, diagnosis of a mechanical abnormality and malfunction, monitoring of an environment, sensing of information associated with a disaster, intelligent distribution management, real time security, remote monitoring, and the like.
The size of a sensor may be relatively small in various wireless sensor networks and local area networks. To operate a large number of sensors over a relatively long period of time, conditions of a low power and low complexity are needed. For example, a wireless body area network (WBAN) in which sensors are installed in a human body, may need to meet more rigorous standards of low power and low complexity to perform wireless communication with a neighboring mobile device and with another sensor in the human body.
Due to the rigorous standards, a receiving performance of transmitted data may be limited, and a communication distance between a transmitter and a receiver may be limited to several meters or to tens of meters.